


The Strip Poker Fic

by maybefreak



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Multi, Skin, buy my mixtape, crack crack crack cack, dont do ddrugs kids, im gonna sell my uterus on the black market, ovaries, the best thing you will ever read, yehet ohorat, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybefreak/pseuds/maybefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get smexy while Sarah, Brendon, Spencer, and Linda immerse themselves in a game of strip poker</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strip Poker Fic

Yo listen up here's the story about a little slut who worked in a strip club and all day and all night and everything she saw was just booty inside and outside. -for sure definitely original song by Red. c:

 

one night the whole fucking squad was gathered around brendo's coffee table with a deck of motherfucking cards, and beeb was like "what the fuck are we gonna play?" and then spencers smug ass was like "yo how about we play strip poker" and everyone was like WHOOOOAAAAH cause that idea was FUCKING BOMB AF so its goin great right everyone is gettin tipsy and takin their clothes off but EVENTUALLY THEY RAN OUT OF CLOTHES TO REMOVE!!!!!!!! OH NO. so sarah was like completely nekked and the pplls were lyk "TAEK EET OFF TAEK EET OF" so sarah was likae "buts guyz im alrady nekkad" so guyz were liaek "TAKE IT OAF" so sarah was lyk "lol fine" and her hands travel up towards her head and she pulls off her wig which earned her a cheer from the three others. but theres one prob;lem, THE OTHERS WERE OUT OF CLOTHES TOO so as the game continued sPENCER TOOK HIS FUCKIG SKIN OFF and the reactiion was SPECTACULAR I MEAN YAAAAAASSSS BETCH WEERKKKK WHO THE FUCK NEEDS FUCK SKIN ANYWAY BETCH WERK YYASSASASASSSSSSSS!!11!!!!!!111!!111!!!!! so a few rounds later everyone had no skin either so linda lost the next round so she was like "guyz do i have to?" and wuz leik "YASSSSSSS" so she rips out her UTERUS! and peeps were like WOAH DUDE UR HARDCORE MAN! and brenda was like " i could never do that" and spence was like"well ur a dude so yeah" so BRENDO was like "YEAH? ILL SHOW YOU." and he TEARS OUT his MOTHERFUCKING LUNG WHOA n evryone was like "hOLY SHIT MAN" and all of a sudDen PATRO STUMPY JUMPS OUT OF THE CLOSET AND GRABS THE LUNG AND DISAPPEARS and the whole squad had a good laugh about it lololololo chuckle chuckel *LOLO appears and goes loloololololooll* *everyone lolololols* *LOLO disappears* so everyone is a fuckinng zombie at this point but theres NO STOPPIN NOW so SARAH URIE just rips out all her teeth, which is hardcore n painful and amazing and everyone nearly faints cause BLOOD BLOOD GALLONS OF THE STUFF (whaddup Gerard) THEN EVERYONE FUCKING DIES AND PATRICK STUMP FUCKING COMES IN WITH HIS GHOST ZOMBIE SQUAD AND IS FUCKING LIKE "WOAAAOAHOAHOAHOHAOH WARe DEED TEH PARTEE GOO?" and linda, spenver, bden, adn sarah is like "—" bevause they dead. .-.

 

 

THE END.


End file.
